


Жилищный вопрос

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, Stream of Consciousness, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher





	Жилищный вопрос

Том встречает Дженсена в аэропорту не от большой дружеской заботы, конечно, а чтобы поиздеваться. Типа, добро пожаловать в Вечную Мерзлоту, Эклз – в миллион тридцать пятый раз.

Пройдет три года, прежде чем Дженсен наконец скажет кому-то о том, что ему комфортнее в ванкуверском климате, чем на разгоряченной родине или в солнечной Калифорнии, и что он мечтает остаться здесь навсегда. Сделать это место домом. Почему-то кажется, что о таком нельзя говорить вслух – это ж все равно, что публично признаться в вечной любви к Чеду Майклу Мюррею. Нельзя не оправдывать ожиданий, нельзя ломать устоявшиеся барьеры.

Хозяйка старой съемной квартиры принимает его с распростертыми объятиями, и Дженсену приятно слышать, что он – лучший ее постоялец. В голову лезут дебильные суеверия, когда она говорит: «Я как чувствовала, что вы скоро вернетесь, Дженсен, не искала новых жильцов!». Пройдет два года, и на пороге объявится племянник хозяйки с мужем и маленькой дочкой. Дженсен так и не найдет нормальную альтернативу, год проживет на чемоданах, а потом переедет к Джареду.

Ему хорошо работается – в основном из-за кучи старых знакомых на площадке и вне ее. А те знакомые, что были новыми в первый месяц, ко второму уже переходят в разряд старых. Повезло. Еще повезло, что Джареду пока можно шутить так, как Дженсену уже лет пять не позволяется в силу «взрослого» возраста – а значит, Дженсену тоже становится можно. Он чувствует себя беззаботным мальчишкой и серьезным, деловым человеком одновременно. Удовлетворяющее единство контрастов.

Он несколько раз спит с очаровательной гримершей – по должности, чтобы укрепиться на новом месте, а потом возобновляет дружеский секс с чуваком с площадки Смоллвиля и флиртует по вечерам с соседом по балкону. Начинает распускать руки с Джаредом – из чистейшего любопытства, посмотреть, насколько далеко ему разрешат зайти. Прекращает быстро, потому что Джаред реагирует непредсказуемо – не отталкивает, не лапает в ответ, а просто обнимает, чуть что, за плечи и за талию, и порывается таскать его на руках, силач малолетний. 

Дженсен еще несколько раз спит с гримершей. Прекращает дружеский секс с чуваком с площадки Смоллвиля, отказывается от свидания с соседом. Влюбляется в Джареда. Пройдет два года, прежде чем он поймет, что попал накрепко.

Дженсен невероятно необъективен, когда речь идет о тех, кто ему дорог, и как бы ни пытался такую черту свою скрывать, это – первое, что вылезает наружу. Как только становится ясно, что в ближайшее время нынешнее место работы никуда не испарится, он начинает выделять вокруг себя пространство под «людей по умолчанию» – друзей, подруг, давних коллег. Ему нравится, когда они приезжают к нему, а не он – к ним. Джаред мгновенно ловит его на этом, потому что сам такой же: Дженсен зовет Стивена и Джейсона записывать саундтрек, Джаред зовет Сандру на эпизодическую роль – все счастливы. Другое дело, что для Джареда это оборачивается полным фиаско, но через полгода после съемок того эпизода Дженсен уже будет стоять перед ним на коленях, и оба об этом забудут.

Джаред хочет дом. Чем он отличается от Дженсена: повышенные требования к комфорту. Если Дженсену хватает четырех стен и койки, то Джареду нужно все и сразу. Для него обустройство пространства под «людей по умолчанию» включает в себя гостевые комнаты, каждодневные пьянки, совместные походы в тренажерку. Они становятся друг для друга «людьми по умолчанию» почти сразу именно поэтому: Дженсену все равно, где отдыхать, лишь бы было тепло и мягко, а Джареду приятнее, когда свое постоянно под боком. Дженсен быстро втягивается в то, как Джаред методично создает уютные условия жизни и, хоть понимает мозгами, что Джаред делает это везде, где живет дольше года, уже чувствует себя так, будто остепенился и осел с кем-то. Очень скоро, совсем скоро, так и будет.

Дженсен любит поныть, потому что окружающие от этого либо умиляются, либо раздражаются, и ему нравятся обе реакции, а еще – потому, что нытья люди ждут. Нельзя ломать устоявшиеся барьеры. На самом деле он может выдержать все, что угодно, и даже больше: легко абстрагируется от внешнего, сосредотачивается на хорошем. А хорошего очень много. Рутина не выматывает, а успокаивает. Он живет будто под колпаком, под защитным полем. Как в отеле, где все включено: еда, постель и мальчики. На девять месяцев из двенадцати он забывает о суетливом ритме, даже когда приходится чуть ли не раз в неделю летать «домой»: аэропорты и такси – всего-навсего коридоры его отеля. А когда рядом Джаред, Стив, Данниль и Джейсон... Не только они, можно долго перечислять: его колонны, на которых держится защитное поле, высокая крыша. Джаред не сразу поймет его полностью: Сандра слишком долго была центральной колонной его личного защитного поля, и по очевидным причинам он меньше чувствовал контраст Канады и Штатов. Но очень скоро Дженсен окажется перед ним на коленях, а потом переедет к нему, официально, с чемоданами. Сам станет колонной. Вернее, фундаментом.

Джареду нравится это сравнение: хотя «колонна» звучит более двусмысленно на его вкус, «фундамент» гораздо ближе к истине. Он выстраивает свой дом на Дженсене, начал строить его чуть ли не с первого месяца в Ванкувере – ему так только кажется, но он влюблен, а поэтому не брезгует преувеличениями. Он уже проходил этап постройки много раз, но сейчас чувствует ответственность, чувствует, что наконец-то строит не на год, а на века, и Дженсен восхищается тем, что Джаред не бежит от этой ответственности. Дженсен не совсем понимает, что в этом есть и его заслуга, не сразу въезжает в смысл полупьяной фразы: «Ты, Дженсен, – говорит Джаред, – основа, то, без чего не может быть ни стен, ни колонн, ни крыши». Лишь когда им приходится переезжать, когда Джареда постоянно трясет от потери уюта, а защитное поле дрожит под атакой армии документов, Дженсен осознает свою роль и усиливает то, что и так делал раньше: держит колонну у самого основания, наплевав на стены и крышу. 

Пройдет еще год, и он проснется с самой банальной в мире мыслью: пока есть они с Джаредом, дом никуда не денется.


End file.
